I need you
by Nefertel
Summary: Sky is with Syd, but he has always had a soft spot for Z. When their world flips upside down, can they help each other through? Sky x Syd at first then eventually Sky x Z, a bit of Bridge x Sophie too xx Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written a power ranger fic in such a long time. Hope I can still make it work. Let me know what you all think xx **

**This takes place 2 years after Grumm has been defeated. Sky is now red, Z still yellow, Syd is pink, and Bridge is blue. Sophie (the cyborg) is now green. Syd and Sky have been dating for just under 2 years. Their bedrooms are slightly bigger now, with a big window. And a computer desk and a walk-in wardrobe and bathroom (A squad rooms) – Sky's has a small balcony with his.**

1 AM – common room.

Sky sat alone, reading the SPD handbook. He sighed as he put it down and stretched. His body ached from the training earlier, even though he was now red ranger, he didn't want to slack off. He stood up and looked out of the large windows.

New Tech city was dark except for the streetlights. He crossed his arms and sighed again.

"Everything ok?"

Sky jumped startled. Z stood in the middle of the common room in her yellow tank top and leggings. She looked at him expectantly as she walked up to him.

"You scared me, Z" she smiled at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too" she said as she looked out of the window. Sky took the time to look at her, her dark hair had grown long. He would never admit out loud, but he liked it when she wore it down. Her tanned skin looked a little pale, and he could see the dark circles under her beautiful brown eyes, which shone from the lights at the window. She was just under a foot smaller than him, the perfect height.

She turned to face him and caught him staring "what?"

Sky smiled, a little embarrassed at being caught staring, but he didn't turn away.

"I was just wondering why you look so tired you should get some rest. We are patrolling tomorrow" he said, real concern in his voice. Not just because he needed her sharp but, because he cared for her.

Z smiled at him his handsome blue eyes looked at her with such concern. she would never admit out loud to anyone, but she found him very handsome. He used to be such a stickler for the rules and harsh on her before. However, in the past few years she found herself softening towards him.

Her heart would race whenever he smiled at her, which was happening more and more lately. She shook her head, 'he is Syd's boyfriend. I shouldn't be thinking of him like this' she chastised herself.

"Z?" he asked when she didn't respond.

She smiled at him again "I'm fine Sky, your girlfriend is keeping me awake" she complained half-heartedly.

Sky chuckled "yeah Bridge used to do that with me. Now that I am red ranger, I get my own room" he said. "Though if I am being honest, I do miss having a roommate" he smiled sadly at her.

"Well you could always bunk with Syd" her eyes grew wide and her cheeks blushed as soon as those words left her lips. Sky raised him eyebrows at her in surprise "I just mean that … with you two … being together and all… she and … and…." She couldn't get her words out.

Sky was also blushing, but he managed a weak laugh. "I don't think I am ready for that" he said honestly.

"Why? You've slept together loads of times" again her eyes went wide, and she clamped her hands over her mouth.

Sky really turned red now, he cleared his throat and went back to his book. Z groaned as she slapped her hand to her forehead.

She slowly sat on the sofa next to him, Sky seemed intent on the book. Z started laughing. Sky looked up at her in surprise. Without a word she took the book from him and turned it the right way around.

He blushed in embarrassment again.

"I'm sorry Sky, I shouldn't have said those things" she apologized. Sky smiled at her and then looked back at his book. He would look up at her and then back down, he seemed to be deciding whether or not to ask her something. Z waited patiently

"You … erm … you know about all that?" he asked her quietly. Z was confused at first, until it dawned on her. Now she turned red.

"Well, yeah. Syd is my best friend, of course she is going to tell me stuff like that." She explained as she tried to not look uncomfortable.

"What else did she tell you?" he asked curiously. Z shook her head and smiled.

"Nuh uh, I am not betraying her confidence like that." She laughed at his disappointed look.

Sky sat transfixed as she laughed, her face softened, and her eyes lit up. 'She is really beautiful' he thought to himself before giving himself a mental slap.

"Besides, you don't have anything to worry about. We may be best friends, but we don't tell each other everything. Only just a few things" she explained.

"So, there are things that you haven't told her?" he asked as he put the book down and turned to face her fully.

Z shrugged her shoulders "sure" she said in a matter of fact way. Like it wasn't a big deal.

"Like what? What haven't you told her?" he asked curiously, he was very eager to know.

Z stared at him "if I won't tell Syd what makes you think I will tell you" she accused. Sounding harsher than she meant too.

She instantly regretted it when she saw the crestfallen look on his face.

"Oh right, yeah sorry. I wasn't thinking" he said as he got up and left. Z punched the chair and groaned in frustration.

'Way to go Z, make him think you hate him' she chastised herself. She quickly followed him out the common room.

2 AM – Sky's room

Sky put down the rulebook on his small table and sat on his bed. He sighed as he looked at the empty wall across from him. He thought about what Z had said, and it crushed him to think she couldn't trust him.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Sky looked at the door in surprise. "Open" he called, and the doors slid open to reveal Z.

"Hi" she said shyly. She looked nervous.

"Hi, what do you need?" he asked. He hadn't expected to see her here.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Probably not a good idea" he said, her face fell. "I just mean I shouldn't really have women in my room after hours" he quickly explained.

"No one is up, so no one will see" she said as she gave him a small smile. Sky couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok, but not for long ok" he said. She nodded and stepped inside, the doors closed as she passed. She looked around his room, it was clean and tidy, just as she had suspected it would be.

Her eyes landed on his double door windows and to the balcony outside.

"You have a balcony" she said in surprise as she rushed to open the doors. New Tech city lay out below them. She gasped as she took in the beautiful city, she called home.

"Yeah, perk of being red" he said as he joined her. Z smirked at him then stopped.

"Look, about earlier …." She started but he stopped her.

"No, it's ok Z, I shouldn't have expected you to tell me something that you wouldn't even tell Syd. I mean it's not like we are that close right?" he said quickly trying to hide his disappointment at the very thought.

Z was shocked "we are close Sky, you are honestly one of my best friends, and the strongest man I know I can depend on." She hated the idea that he thought they weren't close.

Over the years she had found herself enjoying his company over anyone else's. He was sweet, charming, handsome and honestly funny. Something she had never expected.

Sky smiled at her, his smile did things to her insides. It could cause the toughest part of her to melt.

"Really?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry I made you think or feel that way. I shouldn't have snapped at you; I didn't mean to. I'm just not good at opening up" she said as she shivered against the wind that had picked up.

Sky noticed this and motioned for them to go back inside, she readily agreed. Without thinking she sat on the end of his bed, Sky looked surprised at her.

Stealing herself she patted the space next to her, motioning him to join her. Images of him and Z on his bed flashed through his mind and straight down to a part of his anatomy that really shouldn't wake up right now. Images of her naked and sat on top of him. Riding him until she screamed out in ecstasy. Another image of her on all fours as he pounded her from behind, she moans his name in pleasure.

He sat down quickly and to help hide his reaction to the images he grabbed a pillow and put it across his lap. She didn't seem to notice as she bit her lip. That now started to add to his ever-expanding images. 'Stop it Sky, you have a GIRLFRIEND' he really needed to stop thinking about Z in this way.

"When I was on the streets before I met Jack, I had no fixed place. No home or friends. I mean I had a group home I could live in, but it wasn't a nice place." She started.

Sky stopped her by placing a hand on top of hers as they fiddle with invisible string on her leggings. She smiled gratefully at him

"I know, I want to" she said with a smile as she gripped his hand. The heat they both felt sent shockwaves through them. It travelled to Z's core, wetting her and it went straight to Sky's already hard member.

"I err I met this guy. He was a year or two older than me. I saved him from some bullies using my powers. He wasn't afraid of me, he actually liked that I could do that. That was the first time anyone ever accepted me. We looked out for each other. I was 15 then and I fell in love with him. At least I thought it was love, now I know it wasn't, it was just plain infatuation." She smiled sadly at the memory.

Sky didn't like the idea of Z with another man, but he did his best to squash his jealousy.

"He told me that he loved me and that he wanted us to be together forever. I was so happy, I thought I had finally found my home, but I soon realised I hadn't. We had to steal to survive" she looked at him expecting a stern look.

"I already know about that part of your life Z; I don't judge you for it, I know I did before but not now. I know you did what you had to do to survive" he said reassuringly.

Z looked at him in surprise "who are you and what have you done with Sky Tate" she said jokingly. Sky laughed.

"Hey! I resent that" he said after his laughter died down. Z chuckled too

"Sorry, anyway he started to steal bigger things. He started planning big scores, I thought we old stole to survive. You know, food, clothes stuff like that, but he said that with my ability we could get so much more. I didn't like that idea, so I refused. He got angry I had never seen him angry before.

Then again, I had never said no to him before. He …." she paused lost in the memory. A stray tear fell down her cheek. Sky let go of her hand and wiped it away. Z gasped as she stared wide-eyed at him.

"What did he do to you Z?" he asked quietly. Z closed her eyes and leaned into his hand before looking into his eyes again.

"He hit me, then left. I was in shock and I didn't know what to do. When he came back, he was so apologetic, he said he never meant to hurt me and that he loved me. Stupid me believed him. Every time he hit me I believed his lies, time after time. Until one day, he ordered me to use my ability to rob this bank, I refused again. He came at me and I did use my ability to get away. I ran and ran and never looked back. For a while I thought that he would find me, so I moved around a lot until I met Jack." She finished and sighed into his hand.

Sky pulled her into him without thinking and gripped her tight. Z sat across his legs on the cushion as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms tightened around her waist.

"I'm so sorry you went through that Z" he was both angry at this man and amazed at her strength. Even though she was scared and in pain she still refused to do terrible things.

They sat like that for some time, neither willing to move and break the moment they were having.

Eventually, Z pulled back and looked down at him. He smiled up at her, his arms still around her.

"Thanks Sky" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement.

"Your… ahem … your welcome" he stammered out as she got up.

"I should probably go now, night Sky and thanks for listening" Z hugged him again as he stood up, he had to angle his pelvis away from her so she wouldn't notice his obvious erection. During her tale it had gone away, but that kiss ignited it back up again.

"No problem Z, anytime" he said as she left with a wave. Sky blew out a big breath as he rubbed his face. He looked down at the tent in his pants with a groan

"I need a cold shower" he muttered to himself before walking into his bathroom.

**There you go what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you 'Z tate' for your review, I hope I continue to interest you.**

**Lemons in this chapter a little, don't like then don't read lol**

BRRRRRRRR

Sky shot up, he turned to his alarm. He looked down his body and groaned. His cock stood up to attention. After his shower he had decided to sleep without any clothes on. Normally he slept with his standard SPD shirt and pants, but since having his own room he found he liked sleeping in the nude.

Sky fell back on his bed and rubbed his face, images of the dream floated through his mind.

_Sky awoke to a soft hand caressing his bare chest._

"_Hey Syd" he smiled happily he gripped the hand and brought it up to kiss it. A woman chuckled but it wasn't Syd. Sky's eyes shot open; Z sat beside him._

"_Z? what are you doing here?" he asked whilst trying to cover himself. He couldn't find the blanket and when he looked down, he noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes. He looked back up at Z in shock as he tried to cover himself. Which wasn't easy, as he was hard. _

_Z chuckled again at him as she brought her hand up to his face. He stared at her wide eyed, as she moved her hand down back onto his chest. _

"_I'm here because you were thinking about me" Z said as her hand covered his. Sky looked down in shock. Her hands were very close to his hard member, and a big part of him wanted to remove his hands. _

_He looked into her eyes; they were sparkling with mischief. His eyes travelled down her face and neck, he then noticed that she was naked like he was. She was wearing his SPD t-shirt. As far as he could tell that was all she was wearing, her bare legs rested near his hip._

"_Z, I…. I …. …I …... think you should go" Sky stammered. Z smirked at him as she knelt up and lifted one of her legs over his. She was now straddled across his lap; his hands had moved involuntarily from his member to her hips as she lowered herself down._

_His cock was now pressed against her core he could feel how wet she was. He groaned at the contact as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Is that really what you want me to do Sky?" she asked teasingly as she started to rotate her hips. He groaned and squeezed her hips at the sensation._

"_Ye….yes" he groaned louder; Z smirked. "I …. I have…. I have a girlfriend Z" he pleaded with her. _

"_Then why aren't you dreaming about her?" Z smirked at him. He had no answer to that._

_Z grabbed both of his hands and pushed him backwards. He was now laid down with Z on top of him. She held both of his arms above his head. She moved her hips forwards and back, creating a hot friction between them. _

"_Dream a little dream of me Sky" she whispered in his ear. Sky was lost to the intense pleasure she was giving him. She kissed his ear as he moaned out loud. She kissed a path up to his lips. She looked at him before Sky leaned up and kissed her._

That was when he woke up, his lips tingled at the imaginary feel of her lips on his. 'Would they feel like that in real life?' he wondered to himself as he went to get another cold shower.

"Sky!" Syd exclaimed excitedly as Sky walked into the common room. Syd had been sat with Z when he came in, Sky took one look at Z and blushed. Z quirked her eyebrow at his reaction. Syd pounced on him and kissed him. Sky pulled back but didn't remove her arms from around his neck.

"Morning Syd" he smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, before detangling himself from her. "Morning Z" he greeted before walking to the dispenser.

"Morning Sky, sleep well?" Z asked, Sky nodded refusing to look at her. Syd moved to sit next to him when he returned with a snack, he looked almost annoyed.

Z smiled; he was never a very public person, but Syd was. They were such an odd couple, Syd is a very flamboyant person, she loved PDA and being the centre of attention. Whereas Sky is a very private person, happily standing to the side.

Syd was rattling on about something, but Sky wasn't paying much attention. He was pulled from his daydream when Syd hit him.

"Have you been listening to me?" she demanded, Sky rubbed his arm.

"Sorry Syd, I've got a lot on my mind" he said as he glanced at Z who was covering her mouth with her magazine, obviously laughing at him. He glared at her.

"I was talking about something really important" she said as she folded her arms across her chest in a huff. Sky wrapped an arm around her,

"I'm really sorry Syd" he said, he kissed her cheek and saw her soften.

"What were you thinking about that caused you to ignore your girlfriend?" she whined at him teasingly. Sky looked at Z and blushed, Z thankfully wasn't looking. She was too busy trying to stifle her laughter.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about Syd" he said nonchalantly. Syd huffed, punched his arm again and got up and waked off. Sky rubbed his arm and stared after her. He turned to Z "should I go after her?" he asked.

Z shook her head "not unless you are gonna tell her what you were thinking about" she said which caused Sky to blush. The realisation hit Z "OH!" she said out loud

"What!" he asked surprised.

"You were thinking about sex" she said in such a matter of fact tone. Sky blushed even more.

"No, no. I wasn't thinking about …" he tried to say.

"It's ok Sky, you're a guy, you have a girlfriend. It's fine to think about stuff you have done together. It means you are a normal guy" Z said with a shrug. Outwardly she appeared as if she was unfazed that Sky was thinking about sex with Syd. Inwardly she was wishing he would be thinking about her.

Sky coughed to hide his embarrassment, before getting up.

"We should start our patrol" he said before walking off, Z flowed laughing at his expense.

After an hour of riding around sector 3 Sky and Z stopped at a small café to get something to eat.

"What should I do about Syd?" he asked, it had been a question he hadn't wanted to ask but needed an answer for. Even though they had been dating for almost two years he was still clueless about such things.

"Just be honest with her, tell her that you had been distracted because you were thinking about her" she will love that. Z smiled, inwardly she screamed. Sky nodded; he didn't want to lie to Syd but what else could he do. He couldn't tell her the truth; he couldn't tell her that he had been thinking about a very naked Z and not Syd.

The patrolled for another couple of hours before finally calling it quits. It had been a relatively slow day, there had been a few thieves here or there but nothing major. Z parked his bike, as Z parked the cruiser.

"Z!" they both turned to the sound of her name being called. Matt one of the fairly new cadets, was walking up to them.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" Z asked as she smiled at him. Sky didn't like that smile.

"I have been looking for you … oh hello ranger Tate" Matt suddenly noticed Sky standing behind Z looking very imposing.

"Well, you found me" Z said oblivious to the glare Matt was getting. Matt gulped a few times.

"It's ok, another time" he said as he started to back away. Z looked puzzled.

"No, it's ok, walk with me to the reports office and tell me what you need on the way" she said as she waved at Sky before walking off with Matt. Sky wanted to punch, scream or kick something.

"Hey Sky" greeted Bridge 'perfect' Sky thought.

1 hour later –

Bridge panted as he laid sprawled out of the training mat. Sky stood panting himself.

"Woah, Sky woah" was all Bridge could say as he tried to catch his breath. Sky felt bad as he looked at his friend, he leaned forward and held his hand out for him to take.

"Sorry Bridge, I guess I needed to let off some steam" he said as Bridge got to his feet.

"Was it your fight with Syd?" Bridge asked his friend. Sky shook his head; he had forgotten that Syd was upset with him.

"No" he said as he sat on the bench and wiped the sweat off of his face with his towel. Bridge sat next to him and patted his shoulder.

"You can talk to me Sky; you know that right" he said. Sky smiled at his friend and nodded. He was about to say something when some cadets came in.

"Come to my room Bridge" he said before standing up and walking out. Bridge followed. Once they reached his room, Bridge sat on the chair next to his table as Sky sat on his bed.

Sky sighed "I don't even know where to start" he said. Bridge smiled

"Just start with what ever you want" he said reassuringly. "Try starting at the part most troubling" he suggested, Sky nodded.

"I guess the thing most troubling is that, I have been having these dreams." He didn't know how to describe them. They were erotic dreams yes, but there was more feelings involved in them besides lust.

"Dreams?" Bridge asked confused, until it dawned on him. "Oh! Dreams … dreams about you and Syd?" he looked a little flushed. Sky grimaced. "Oh! Not about you and Syd, about you and someone else" Bridge finished, Sky nodded.

"Yeah, I shouldn't be having those types of dreams about anyone but Syd, right?" he asked his friend. Bridge smiled sympathetically at Sky.

"It might be your subconscious telling you that your feelings for Syd might have changed" he summarised. Sky thought for a moment

"No, I still love Syd" he said adamantly. Bridge nodded

"Yes, you still love Syd, but you might not be in love with her anymore. Especially if you are having these types of dreams about someone else. Is it the same person each time? Or a different one" he asked.

"Same one" Sky said with a smile.

"Then if I were you, I would figure out if the feelings you have for this dream woman are real or just a result of your decline in feelings for Syd. Don't get me wrong I love Syd; she is one of my closest friends. I don't want to see either of you hurt, but if you don't have romantic feelings for her then it's probably best that you end it for both of you" Bridge sounded so wise, but Sky knew he was even more inexperienced that he was.

"You make it sound so simple. I don't want to hurt Syd, I don't even know if this dream girl has feeling for me. I could hurt her over nothing." Sky really had no clue what to do.

"Regardless if this other woman has feelings for you or not. If you are feeling things for someone else, you have to be fair to Syd. Of course, she will be hurt but it better that stringing her along in a relationship that you don't want to be in" Bridge wise beyond his years.

Sky sighed "I know" he said sadly. Bridge stood up and patted him on his shoulder.

"Do what is best for you Sky ok" he said before leaving. Sky nodded he knew Bridge was right, but he wished for once he wasn't

**There you go, what should Sky do? How do you think Syd will react?**

**Let me know your ideas **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for making you all wait for this chapter. I have lost my motivation to write since I published a book. I am trying to get back on it I hope this makes up for it.**

Sky had a restless night, after his talk with Bridge his mind raced with thoughts of Syd and Z. He knew Bridge was right, he had to break it off with Syd. He had to be fair to them both, but he didn't know what to do about Z.

Even if he and Syd broke up amicably, which he doubted, would it be possible to start anything with Z. Z was Syd's best friend. Would Syd be ok with that? Does Z even feel the same way?

He groaned as he got up. He rubbed his face and decided to go for a run. It was still early so the track was empty. The rain pelted down and Sky set off. He had already done a few laps when he felt like someone was watching him.

He stopped and looked around, the rain made it harder to see in the distance, but he could just about make out a figure near the entrance. He jogged back and silently groaned as he saw Z stood watching him.

"What on earth are you doing, Tate? It's raining cats and dogs out here," she sounded worried. Sky smiled at her as he walked past her towards the locker rooms.

"Hey!" she called after him. She walked into the communal locker room at the precise moment Sky took of his shirt. Droplets of rainwater dripped down Sky's sculpted chest. His abs shone out at her. She gulped; her throat suddenly became very dry.

Images of her licking the rain off him, flooded her mind. Her heart rate picked up and her cheeks flushed. Luckily Sky was too focused on changing to realise. He started to undo his pants when she came to her senses.

"Woah!" she called out as she turned around covering her eyes. Sky looked up in surprise, he had missed Z checking him out, so he thought she turned because she didn't like what she saw, his ego deflated a little.

He was never one to care about his physical appearance, but he didn't like how quickly she turned away. 'Did she even look at me?' he asked himself.

"Z?" he asked. "Why did you follow me in here?" he continued changing.

"I asked you a question and you just walked past me," she said still with her eyes closed. Behind her eyes though her mind was playing all different types of images as she heard him changing. This was the first time she had seen a part of his body naked.

She was imaging what the rest of him looked like. Her cheeks were now on fire as she tried to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry Z I needed to get out of the wet clothes and then I was going to answer you," he explained as he finished. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Z spun around and gasped.

Sky was now stood very close to her, almost towering over her. She stared into his blue eyes, lost in them.

"Z?" Sky said. He could see her chest rising and falling rapidly. She gulped several times and licked her lips. Sky's eyes were transfixed on her tongue as they swept across her lips. He wanted so badly to taste them.

Three loud bangs echoed behind the door, bringing both out of their trance. Sky stepped back and turned around, pretending to get his bag. When really, he needed to calm a certain body part down.

"I'll erm… wait for you outside," Z said before quickly leaving. Sky sat down and took several deep breaths. He stared down at his erection and groaned. He started thinking about anything to cool it off, from Syd to Bridge. Thankfully it worked.

Z was shuffling her feet outside when he opened the door. She looked up in surprise before her friendly mask set in place.

"So, erm … are you going to answer me?" she asked. He looked confused. "About why you were running in the rain?" she clarified.

"Oh that! I woke early, wanted to run and I like running in the rain," he explained as he shoulders his bag. Z nodded unsure of what to say next.

"Did you want me?" he asked. Z blushed and looked at him in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, you came to find me, didn't you?" he asked. Z finally understood what he meant.

"Oh, well Syd was asking if I had seen you since she hasn't seen you since yesterday." She explained. Sky felt disappointed 'so, she was only looking for me for Syd,' he thought to himself.

"I was going to see her after my run, I'll get going now." He said before turning and leaving. Z raced after him.

"Hey!" she called after him as he sped away. When she finally reached him, she pulled him to a stop. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing!" he said. Z looked at him sceptically. "I need to see Syd, right? That's why you came to see me, isn't it?" he said before walking off again. Z watched him leave. 'Is he angry with me?' she asked herself.

Sky wasn't angry at least that's what he told himself. He didn't like that Z only came to find him because of Syd. For the first time since he had known Syd, he hated her for asking Z to find him.

Sky walked into the common room and saw Bridge. He stared at his friend as he went to get a drink.

"Everything ok?" he asked Sky when he sat down. Sky shook his head and groaned.

"Have you seen Syd?" he asked. Bridge shook his head.

"No sorry buddy, not since yesterday. You could ask Z, she will be the best person to ask,"

Sky glared at him and walked out of the common room. 'What's eating him?' Bridge thought to himself.

Sky walked back to his room, when he opened the doors he tensed.

"Who's in here?" he called out. A faint giggle could be heard from the direction of his bed. Sky sighed 'Syd' he thought as he put his bag down. She had done this in the past, she will most likely be naked under the bed sheet. A surprise for him.

In the past it had excited him, and he would trap her under the covers. Now, he just wanted to be alone.

"Come out Syd," he called out. Another giggle erupted from under the covers. "I mean it Syd, I am not in the mood," he said sternly. Syd's head popped out from under the sheet with a frown.

Sky sighed, "Please Syd," he said.

Syd stood up and the sheet fell away, as predicted she was naked. She smiled sexily at him as she swayed her hips.

"Oh Sky, I've been thinking. I am sorry for getting upset with you the other day. I know I was just being childish, so I have come to apologise." She was now stood in front of him, she started to lift her arms up to wrap around his shoulders. Sky stepped back Syd dropped her arms.

"We need to talk Syd, get dressed please," he said as he stepped around her. He picked up her clothes and handed them to her. Syd quickly got dressed in a huff and turned to leave.

"Stop!" he called out. Syd stopped and glared at him. "I said we need to talk," he repeated. Syd crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. It made her look like a child.

"I'd rather talk when you are in a better mood," she whined. Sky sighed and held out his chair for her. She reluctantly sat down. He sat on his bed and sighed.

"I'm sorry Syd, but we need to talk now," he said. He wasn't looking forward to her reaction. Syd could be volatile when she was in a good mood, never mind when she was in a bad one.

"What is it then? Is it about yesterday?" she asked. Sky shook his head.

"I'm really sorry Syd, but I need to be fair to the both of us," he started. Syd wasn't sure where he was headed but she didn't like the sounds of it.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I love you Syd, I do. I'm just not in love with you anymore," he said. Syd gasped in shock.

"They are the same thing Sky, loving me is the same as being in love with me!" she shouted.

"No, it's not Syd. I love you like I love Bridge and Jack," he left out Z. "I don't love you like I used too, and it's not fair on you to stay together."

"Not fair on me? How is being with someone I love not being fair on me," she was pacing now. Sky sighed and stopped her pacing. She stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Things haven't been the same with us for some time, I know you have noticed that," he said.

"It's only because you've been stressed about being the red ranger and I've been busy. It's just a slump, all couples go through things like this," she tried to rationalise it. Sky shook his head.

"That's not true Syd and you know it. With Grumm gone, everything's been easy. Patrol, train new cadets, fill out forms. Life's has become routine. Nothing's gone bad, but you rarely come and find me, and I rarely come and find you. In the beginning you were always with me, wanting to join me with whatever I was doing, unless it was training. However recently, you send other people to find out what I'm doing. You only join me if it's something you want to do as well, which isn't very often. We both seem to be ok with that," he gripped her shoulders.

"When we first started sleeping together, you would come to my room almost every night. When was the last time we slept together Syd?" he asked her. She burrowed her forehead as she tried to remember.

"It must have been a few days ago," she pleaded. Sky shook his head.

"It was a few months ago Syd. We have both been busy with our own lives, which is fine. We have always been different, so it's natural your life has become more different than mine. I'm more about SPD and training and you are about parties and your friends. Neither of us have done anything wrong to grow apart, it's just happened. I think of you like a friend more than a girlfriend, I hope you can forgive me, and I hope we can be friends again," he asked in hope.

Syd looked into his eyes and stepped back. Sky watched her eyes turn dark.

"Who is she Sky?" she asked, Sky stared at her in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"Who is she? The one that you are dumping me for," she accused. Sky shook his head at her.

"There isn't anyone," 'not entirely true' he thought to himself. "I just don't want to hurt you anymore than I already am," he tried to reach for her again. She stepped back and glared at him.

"You will regret this Sky Tate! I am the best you will ever get. I promise you this, I will get you back and whoever she is, she will pay." She turned around and left. Leaving a stunned Sky behind.

He had never seen her like that before, she seemed so dark. 'No matter what I can't let her know of my feelings for Z' he thought to himself before stopping.

'Feelings for Z?' he thought.

"Oh shit! I have feelings for Z," he said aloud to the empty room, as the realisation hit him.

**Love or hate, let me know, hope it was worth the wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your continued support. I hope I don't disappoint you all.**

Bridge stood at the side of the pool watching Sky. He had been in the common room when Syd burst in, her energy had been bright red. She had pulled Z out, and he figured he needed to find Sky.

He has been stood there for the better part of an hour; Sky hasn't taken a break at all. Bridge was tempted to jump in the pool in-front of him.

"Sky!" he called out. Sky stopped, he looked up at Bridge breathing hard. "You ok?" he asked. Sky swam across to him and got out. He looked at Bridge and walked away.

"Come on Sky, Syd dragged Z out of the common room in anger," he shouted after him. Sky stopped and spun around in a panic.

"Dragged Z out in anger? Why would she drag Z out?" he asked grabbing Bridge's shirt.

"Woah, woah. Calm down," he said grabbing Sky's hands. "She is Syd's best friend. I am guessing you broke up with Syd, and she needs someone to rant at." He asked as he pulled his hands away.

Sky sighed, as he stepped back. He lowered himself down onto a nearby bench. Bridge tapped his shoulder in support.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Like you said, I broke up with Syd. I know it was the right thing to do, Syd and I have grown apart too much. Plus, I've been thinking about someone else. I knew she wouldn't take it well, but she went so dark," he said.

Bridge looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She demanded to know who it was I was leaving her for. She said that she was the best I would ever get, and she was going to make me regret it. Also, she will make whoever it was pay," he rubbed his face. Bridge nodded in understanding.

"Ah! That explains your reaction earlier. Does Z know about your feelings?" he asked. Sky looked up at him in shock.

"No! what are you talking about? I don't have feelings for Z." he said trying his best to believe what he said. Bridge looked at him as if to say 'come on Sky.' Sky sighed "is it that obvious?" he asked.

"Not to everyone, but this is me you are talking too. I have noticed the way you react to Z. I can tell," he said with a smirk. "So, does Z know?" he asked.

"God no, and she can never know. It will hurt her friendship with Syd, plus I really don't know what Syd will do if she finds out." He lowered his head before getting up and walking away. Bridge watched his friend walking away, he didn't need to check his energy to know what he was feeling.

Z found Sky later that day in the command centre alone.

"Hey Sky, time for our patrol," she said. He looked worse than normal. Syd had spent the last few hours ranting at Z. Sky nodded without looking at her and walked past her. Z stared after him confused. 'Is he angry at me?' she thought as she followed him.

Their patrol was quiet, too quiet. There was no criminal activity, which wasn't that uncommon, but Sky was quieter than normal. He wasn't the most talkative guy, but this was strange even for him. Z tried several attempts to get him to talk, but each time his one-word answers killed the conversation quickly.

At the end of the shift Z asked Sky if he wanted to stop at the park. Sky shook his head and kept driving back to the base. When he parked, he got out and headed inside without a word to her.

Z went to the common room, Bridge was there.

"Hey Bridge," she greeted as she sat down. He smiled at her as he chomped down on his buttery toast.

"What's up Z?" he asked.

"Is Sky ok?" Bridge looked at her quizzically. "I know he broke up with Syd, she spent several hours ranting at me yesterday. He seems down, if he is regretting it then I am sure Syd would take him back. She is intent on getting him back," she said. Bridge's smile fades.

"I don't think he is regretting it, but you will need to talk to him about it." Bridge stands up to return the plate he had used. Z sighs and walks out heading for Sky's room.

Sky calls for her to come in when she knocks, not realising it was her. He looks at her in shock.

"What are you doing here, Z?" he asks with a deer in headlights look.

"I came to see if you were ok," she said as she sat on his bed.

"I'm fine Z," he did everything he could to avoid looking at her.

"If that's true then, why have you barely spoken to me today," she asked. Sky stopped fiddling with some imaginary papers on his desk, he turned to her and sat on his chair.

"I am Syd's best friend Sky, but I am also your friend too. I have heard Syd's rant; I know she thinks you broke up with her for someone else. I want to hear what happened from you," she explained. Sky rubbed his hands over his face with a groan.

"I didn't break up with her because of someone else. I broke up with her to be fair to us both." He explained, Z looked confused.

"What do you mean? Fair to both of you?" she asked, Sky sighed.

"We have always been different; in the beginning we didn't mind. We both had our own thing that occasionally mixed. Over the year's things have changed, we have grown further and further apart. Which isn't a bad thing. We used to be inseparable in the beginning, but now she rarely looks for me, or I her.

She deserves someone from her world that can enjoy the things she likes doing. I want her to be happy, but I know I can't be the one to make her happy anymore." Once he finished, he got up and walked to the balcony.

Z sighed sadly as she watched him. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sky gasped at the contact. Z laid her head on his back and gripped him tight.

"I'm sorry Sky," was all she said. After a moment's hesitation he gripped her hands and sighed.

They stayed like that for some time. Neither moved nor spoke. Sky savoured the feel of Z's warmth, he knew this would be the last time he would get that chance.

Eventually, Sky pulled Z's hands apart and step out of her embrace. Z looked at him confused.

"Thanks Z," he said with a smile. Z smiled back, lost in his eyes. His blue eyes shone bright when he smiled, it was something he doesn't do often. He rarely smiles to anyone.

"Well this is a surprise," both jumped in surprise. Syd stood in Sky's room, hands on her hips. "What are you doing here Z?" she asked.

"Sky's my friend too Syd, I wanted to check on him." Z explained walking up to Syd. Syd glared at them both.

"But you are my best friend, you should take my side. He dumped me for someone else, he's a rat, a snake. Why would you console the jerk that hurt your best friend?" she accused. Z gripped her hands.

"He's not a jerk Syd. He's my friend too. He did what he thought was best for you both. Would you rather he lied, kept dating you. Both of you would have ended up miserable. You know it's true. I know it hurts now, but he is hurting too." Z tried to calm her friend down. Syd just kept on glaring.

"Well then if your such good friends then tell me who he dumped me for. I know he met someone else. Breaking up with me to be fair to us both, that was a load of bull. I want to know the truth, who is she?" she demanded walking up to Sky and gripping his top. Z pulled her back.

"He said there isn't anyone, I believe him Syd. You're just thinking this way because you are hurt and angry. Once you've calmed down, you will see that he is just trying to look out for you." Syd pushed Z off a little harder than she should have.

"Looking out for me? Are you kidding?" she shouted as Z fell back from the force of Syd's push. Her back hit the hard corner of Sky's bed.

"Z!" Sky called as he rushed to her side. He glared at Syd. "Syd! What are you doing?" he demanded as he helped her up. Syd looked shocked at first before her anger took over again.

"Well, it looks like Sky Tate cares for everyone but me," she taunted. Sky glared at her as he looked down at Z.

"Are you ok Z?" he asked. She smiled at him and nodded whilst rubbing her back. Sky turned his attention back to Syd. Who looked a little guilty as she watched Z rub her back.

"I care about you Syd; I care more than you think. I couldn't lie to you anymore; you deserve someone that likes the same things you do. I need you to understand. There isn't anyone, I just want to be fair to us both." He tried to make her understand. Syd looked like she was thinking over what he said. Then she turned to him with a sickly-sweet smile.

"I promise you Sky, I will find out who she is. I will find her and make her pay for taking you away from me." Syd turned and left, leaving a very stunned pair behind.

"Let me see your back Z," Sky said after a few minutes of silence. Z turned and lifted her top at the back. Sky could see a small bruise forming. "Go lay down on my bed, I have this ointment to help with the bruise." He opened one of his drawers and picked out a small jar. Z did as she was told.

Sky knelt beside her as he gently rubbed the cream around and over her bruise. Z turned her head to watch him. She smiled, he looked so focused.

"You do realise I could easily do this myself," she asked him with a smirk. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Oh yeah how?" he asked. He saw her eyes go yellow before her copy appeared before him. Sky wanted to face palm himself, Z chuckled as her copy disappeared. "Hey! I thought you wanted to do it yourself?" he said. Z folded her arms under her head and closed her eyes.

"Nah! You can do it," she said lazily. Sky smiled at her as he shook his head and continued. He eventually, had to force himself to stop touching her. His body was starting to react in the wrong way. He moved back and Z didn't move.

"Z?" he called as he lent forward to look at her face. She looked like she was asleep. "Z!" he called again a little louder, she still didn't move. Her hair was slightly over her eyes, he gently moved her hair out of the way and smiled.

"Sweet dreams Z," he whispered before he moved away. He placed a blanket over her and went for a shower. When he came back, he set up a makeshift bed for himself on the floor. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

**Will he ever tell Z how he feels? Will Syd find out? Love or hate, let me know **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to everyone, hope it's good. This chapter will have a few colourful words haha if you get my meaning. **

Z lazily stretched out and yawned. The room was still dark, and it took her a moment to remember where she was. The moon shone through the balcony door windows, illuminating the room.

'Why am I in Sky's room?' she thought momentarily. 'Oh wait! I remember now," she said as she leaned over the edge of the bed and watched Sky sleep. She smiled at how peaceful he looked, like he had no cares in the world.

Z quietly got up and opened the balcony, she sat down and looked up at the stars. Sky stirred in his sleep his senses alerted him to movement. He opened his eyes and noticed the balcony doors open. He sat up and saw Z lost in her thoughts.

He walked to his small fridge and got out a pack of beers. He placed them next to Z as he sat down. Z looked up at him in surprise.

"Alcohol? Since when does Sky Tate drink alcohol? Seriously who are you and what have you done with my friend?" she teased as she opened a can. Sky smiled at her as she passed him the open can.

"Hey! I resent that, I'm not the stick in the mud people think I am," he said with a fake glare. Z smirked and nodded, pretending to agree with him. The case of beers quickly dwindled down, both Sky and Z felt the effects.

Sky helped a very tipsy Z back inside, she giggled as she gripped onto him. Sky wasn't much better off; he stumbled several times. He managed to get Z onto the bed, she spawled out seemingly fast asleep. He tried to get her to move up, but she stubbornly refused. Sky shook his head and laid down on his make-shift bed. He was just drifting off when he heard Z move.

He thought nothing of it at first until he felt her weight next to him. He opened his eyes in surprise and gasped. Z was laid half on top of him with her head on his chest.

"Z?" he asked groggily, the alcohol muddling his mind. She gripped her arms around his waist and shook her head. "Z go back to your bed," he said clenching his fists. Again, she shook her head, like a little child not wanting to let go of their favourite toy.

Sky sighed as he tried to remove her hands, thankfully she was too drunk to resist too much. He stood up and he pulled her up with him. He moved her over to the bed, and as he laid her back down, she gripped his arms and pulled him down with her.

He landed on top of her, his hands stopped him from crushing her. His breath stilled in his throat as her eyes slowly opened. She lazily smiled up at him, he smiled back.

'She is beautiful' he thought. Z closed her eyes again, her grip on his arms loosened. His eyes travelled across her face and stopped on her lips. Her plump lips called out to him. Normally Sky was always in control, but right then for the first time in his life he wanted to forget all of that. The alcohol boosted his nerve as he leaned down.

He brushed his lips across hers very lightly, it was just a brief touch, but it set a fire in him. He was about to move away when Z lifted her head up and kissed him. She smiled up at him with her eyes were half-closed. Her hands moved up to his neck, Sky's eyes bulged as she pulled him down. For a moment he was stiff against her as she slowly kissed him. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Fuck it," he said before he crashed his lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues battled for dominance. His body was flushed against hers, his hands roamed around her waist and back. Eventually, his lips moved off of hers and travelled down her neck.

Z arched her back and moved her head to the side to give him better access. He kissed up and down her neck as Z moaned. Sky stopped. He quickly pulled back and stood up. Z groaned at the loss of contact; her arms searched for something to hold onto. Sky watched, waiting for her to open her eyes and panic or accuse him. Instead a drunk Z turned over and groaned into the pillow.

Sky raced into the bathroom panting. He stared into the mirror after splashing cold water on his face.

"Shit! What the hell did you just do Sky?" he asked himself. He clenched his fists as he stared down at his hard on. "Calm down, you've got to calm down. She's your friend; she's Syd's friend and she is drunk. You have to calm down," he ordered himself.

He looked at his watch and decided to get a cold shower. Once he was done, he left Z sleeping on his bed and went for a run. Z awoke to an empty room, she stretched and yawn, her head pounding a little.

"Sky!" she called out, no reply. She noticed the empty cans still on the balcony. She found it strange that he hadn't cleaned them away when he woke up. "Sky!" she called again and again no reply. She quickly tidied up and left, she went back to her room which was empty. It was clear that Syd hadn't come back here last night.

She quickly jumped into the shower, she winced as the hot water rolled down her back. She had forgotten about Syd pushing her. When she got out, she looked in the mirror. A v shaped bruise was starting to take shape. She quickly got dressed and went to find her.

She looked in the common room and then in the command centre, both were empty. She went to the gym and only found Sky. He was covered in sweat as he pounded onto one of punching bags.

"Hey Sky!" she called as she walked over to him. Sky froze as she approached. "Where were you this morning? Is everything ok? I woke up to an empty room and the beer cans were still on the floor." Sky looked at her is surprise, 'does she remember?' he thought to himself.

"I'm fine Z, do you err …. remember anything about last night?" he asked, dreading the answer. She thought for a moment before looking at him in confusion.

"I remember Syd pushing me, you rubbed that stuff on my back. We had a few drinks then we fell asleep," she explained. "Why did something else happen?" she asked. Sky quickly shook his head.

"No! nothing else," he said quickly. Z shrugged her shoulders and looked around.

"Ok, I am looking for Syd. When I went back to our room it looks like she didn't sleep there," she explained. Sky nodded as he collected his things and headed for the shower.

"I haven't seen her," he called to her. Z walked off and Sky breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he felt a little disappointed that she didn't remember, but then Syd's threat crossed his mind. He instantly shook of his head and scolded himself.

Later that day Z was in town patrolling with Bridge, she normally patrolled with Sky, but he had a meeting with Kruger.

"Hey Bridge, have you seen Syd today?" she asked him. Bridge shook his head as he watched a group of kids playing.

"No, why what's up?" he asked as they moved on.

"Nothing, it just looked like she hadn't been back to the room last night," she explained.

"You were there weren't you, you should know if she came back or not," he said. Z shook her head at him.

"I wasn't there either. I was checking on Sky when Syd burst in, she got really angry I tried to calm her down, but she pushed me. After she left, I stayed with Sky. We talked and had a few drinks, then I fell asleep there." Z explained as they reached the car, Bridge smiled at her.

"I'm sure she is ok," he said. Bridge wondered if anything else happened last night between his friends. He had seen Sky worked up earlier, he would often train really hard when he was frustrated. Now he knows that he spent the night with Z, his behaviour made sense.

The pair drove off back to base. Unbeknownst to the pair a very curious figure had noticed them. He had been following the pair for some time. He smiled as he took out his phone and dialled a number.

"It's me…. Yeah its good news…"

**Where did Syd spend the night? Who is this figure and what does it mean when he says its good news? Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delay. I have had a lot of course work to do and thankfully I have finished for now. I have plenty of time to focus on writing until next month, I hope you like xx**

Sky was dripping in sweat as he pounded the bag in the gym. After finishing his meeting with Kruger, he came back to the gym. 'I'm such an idiot!' he chastised himself, as he punched the bag over and over again. This was how Bridge found him some time later.

"Easy there! What's that bag done to deserve such a beating?" he teased. Sky glared at him and Bridge held up his hands in defence. Bridge clasped his friends shoulder forcing him to stop.

"Go take a shower Sky. We need to talk," Bridge said pulling him away from the bag and towards the showers. Sky took his time, he had an idea of what Bridge wanted to talk about, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for that talk yet. Eventually, he couldn't put it off any longer, so he walked out.

Bridge walked quietly beside Sky as they made their way back to his room. Bridge could tell that Sky was nervous, but he wasn't sure why. Once they reached his room, Sky sat on his desk chair whilst Bridge made himself comfy on his bed.

"Well…." Sky said after Bridge was silent for some time.

"Well, today whilst Z and I were patrolling, I noticed something strange," he started to say, Sky instantly became worried. He rushed to his friend and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"With Z? What was wrong?" he asked quickly, almost shaking his friend's shoulders.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down!" he said pushing Sky back. "Nothing was wrong with Z; she was her usual self. She asked me if I had seen Syd that's all," Sky looked relieved.

"Such concern for Z," Bridge teased with a smirk. Sky glared at him which only widened his smirk.

"What did you find strange then?" Sky asked feeling flustered. Bridge became serious, remembering why he was there.

"When we were patrolling, I noticed someone following us, which isn't strange in itself, but he seemed focused on Z. At first, I thought he maybe had a crush on her but when I read his feelings, they were off. Like, maybe, he wanted to harm her," he said. Sky worriedly gripped his shoulders again.

"What did he look like?" he demanded, panic gripping his heart.

"He had light skin, my height, there was a scar on his left cheek. I couldn't see it too clearly but close enough to see it was there," he told him. Sky let him go and instantly went to find Z

"Sky!" Bridge called after him, but he was ignored. Sky raced around looking for Z unfortunately he only found Syd, she was in the common room with some other cadets. When she saw him walk in and up to her, her eyes glared daggers.

"Where is Z? he asked ignoring her glare. She turned her face away from him, looking like a spoiled brat pouting. "Have you seen her Syd?" he said with more force. Syd looked back the glare still in full force.

"Why? What's it to you? Want to dump her for someone else too?" she demanded arms folded across her chest. Sky sighed and took hold of her arms as gently as he could.

"Look Syd, I am not in the mood. I need to know where she is and I needed to know five minutes ago, so cut the crap, stop being a bitch and tell me!" to say Syd was shocked was an understatement.

"What!" she asked with wide eyes. She almost couldn't believe he had spoken to her like that.

"You heard me! Now, where is she?" he asked again. She stared at him in shock. Sky watched her face, waiting for her to answer. He appeared calm and collected, if not slightly annoyed, on the outside but inside he was in a state of panic.

"Sky! You need a reality check, you …" she started to say, ready to rant at him, but Sky was at his limit.

"Enough!" he shouted; Syd instantly shut up. "Syd you are the one that needs a reality check. We have known each other for years and dated the last few of those years, do you even know me at all? Do you really think I would break up with you just to date someone else? Am I that heartless in your eyes?" Sky sighed angrily.

"Right now, I need you to stop your fucking pity party. I know you're not as heartbroken as you are making out you are. You just can't stand that someone dumped you before you could dump them, you've always thought you were the one in charge of everything. That you were the one that dictates what happens, but when I showed you that wasn't true you were pissed. All you could think was that the only reason for someone leaving you had to be for someone else."

Syd couldn't believe what she was hearing, she looked around and remembered they weren't alone. Many cadets were watching the pair wide eyed. She tried to retort back but Sky wasn't having any of it.

"I didn't want to have to do this Syd, but as the red ranger and your leader I am ordering you to tell me where Z is," he said in his strictest voice. Syd opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Another cadet, feeling sorry for the blonde a little, stepped forward shyly.

"Excuse me Red Ranger Tate," she said, Sky softened his eyes when he looked at her.

"Yes," he said as calmly as he could.

"I saw Yellow Ranger Delgado leaving though the main doors, she was going towards the park for a run. She had asked if we wanted to join her, but we had already been for a run," she said quietly. Sky shot off instantly not giving Syd another look.

Bridge had walked in at the start of Sky's rant, afterwards he walked up to Syd who took some time to register his presence. Once she did, he could tell she was going to explode so he pulled her away so she could vent somewhere else.

"Can you believe what he just said to me?" she screeched at him. Bridge sighed he didn't want to get in the middle of this, but Sky was his friend too. Plus, many cadets were starting to complain about Syd. She would take any opportunity to bad mouth Sky and they were starting to get sick of it. At first, they felt sorry for her but not anymore.

"Honestly, Syd yes I do," he said. She rounded on him eyes glaring daggers.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

"Syd you need to calm down, you are the cause of all this. You went overboard after you two broke up, you made things difficult for no reason. We have both known Sky for the same amount of time, you know he always does the right thing. I can understand you being hurt but you know deep down what he said was right.

When was the last time you two did something that you both enjoyed?" he asked her. She started to speak but then stopped as she tried to remember.

"I think sex was the only thing you two did that you both wanted, at least at first. When you went out it was either separate, or him being dragged to something you wanted to do. You never went somewhere with him you didn't want to go, and he never forced you. This last year you spent more time away from him than you did with him, it's amazing you didn't break up earlier." He could see Syd deflate a little, he was hopeful that she was listening.

Syd was shocked, she knew he was speaking the truth, but she couldn't handle that. She wanted to argue back but she couldn't think of what to say, until she remembered he was looking for Z.

"Wait a minute, why was he looking for Z?" she asked Bridge. The blue ranger shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, I was telling him I had seen someone following us around during our patrol. The stranger was very focused on Z, when I told him this, he rushed off to find her," he explained. Syd was confused she couldn't understand why he would freak out about that.

Meanwhile, Sky had finally reached the park as the sun was slowly setting. He called Z on their communicator, but no answer came. He was starting to panic now. He was nearing the small lake in the park, when he noticed a pile of yellow clothes near the base of one of the big oak trees.

He raced up and saw Z's communicator on top of the pile. He looked around the lake for any signs of a swimmer. The surface was still, the park was practically empty except for a few runners.

Without a thought Sky undressed down to his boxers and raced into the water. He dived down trying to see in the darkening water. He was forced to surface when his lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen. He dived again and again refusing to give up.

"Sky what are you doing?" Z called. Sky spun around in the water; Z was swimming up to him. Relief flooded through him and without thinking he pulled her to him and kissed her. To say Z was shocked was an understatement, Sky pulled back looking her over for any signs of injury.

"Sky?" she said dazed and confused. She rubbed her face to make sure that what she was seeing was actually Sky in front of her.

"Oh my god!" both Sky and Z turned to see Syd and Bridge watching them from the shoreline. The realisation of what he had just done hit him with full force. He looked back at Z who still looked confused, then back to Syd who was just as shocked.

He pulled Z to the shoreline and got out. Z handed him a towel to dry off before they both got dressed. Syd and Bridge watched them, Sky could tell that Syd was starting to piece things together, Bridge was inwardly smiling for his friend.

"What the hell is going on?" Syd demanded angrily looking between the pair. Z had no clue what to say. Sky sighed he wasn't sure what to say either.

"Syd, I … he started rubbing the back of his neck, something Z noticed he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable. Z felt sorry for him, so she stepped up to help.

"It's not what you think Syd," she said. Syd turned her glare on to her, someone less brave may have shrunk back.

"Oh really!" she shouted. "Then tell me what it is then, because from where I stood it looked like my ex was kissing my best friend." Z sighed, she knew that's what it looked like, but she was hoping they were far enough out that she couldn't see as good.

"No, that's not it. I had been diving and my foot got stuck. I blacked out and that's when Sky must have come. What you saw was him giving me mouth to mouth," Z knew that sounded really stupid. However, she held her breath hoping Syd would believe her anyway.

Syd's anger lowered a little at what she said. She thought back to what she had seen. 'Could it be true?' she thought to herself. She looked at Sky who nodded as if to confirm that is was what had happened.

"You were giving her mouth to mouth?" she asked him. Sky nodded going a little red.

"Yes …... yeah of course I was…" he said embarrassed. Syd wasn't so sure, but she decided to believe them. They had been too far out for her to see more clearly, if it had been lighter, she would have seen better.

"Why were you looking for Z so frantically earlier though?" she asked Sky. Z looked at him surprised.

"You were looking for me?" she asked him. He nodded and debated what to say, he knew Syd didn't know much about her past.

"Well I….

**What will Sky say? Will Syd or Z really figure out what's going on? Thanks for reading I will try and not leave you so long waiting for the next chapter.**


End file.
